Traditionally, in portable electronic equipment such as portable mini disk (MD) players, portable compact disk (CD) players, there have been numerous ones that can be remotely controlled by a remote control device.
As such a remote control device, there is one disposed midway along a cord for electrically connecting portable electronic equipment and a headphone. In this remote control device, in the case of putting on a headphone, the weight of the remote control device may be applied to the ears, and in the case of carrying portable electronic equipment, the remote control device may be shaky. Therefore, as shown in FIG. 13, a remote control device 200 is provided with a clip 201, and the remote control device 200 is fixedly attached to clothing by gripping, for example, a chest pocket or a fly portion of the clothing by the clip 201.
In addition, the remote control device 200 is often provided with a liquid crystal display section 202, and by the liquid crystal display section 202, user can confirm, for example, an indication based on data in the reproduction state of the portable electronic equipment.
However, in a case where this conventional remote control device 200 is attached to, for example, a left chest pocket of clothing, a fly portion of female clothing (the right fly portion is on the upper side), or the like, there has been the problem that the characters on the liquid crystal display section 202 are illegible for user.
Herein, the above-mentioned problem is described specifically. As shown in FIG. 14, the direction of characters on the liquid crystal display section 202 is from the portable electronic equipment body side to the headphone side. Therefore, as shown in FIG. 15A, in a case where the remote control device 200 is attached to a left chest pocket of clothing with the use of the clip 201, when viewed from user, the characters on the liquid crystal display section 202 are directed from the right side to the left side, and the up-and-down direction of the characters is reversed, and hence the characters are illegible.
On the other hand, as shown in FIG. 15B, in a case where the remote control device 200 is attached to a male fly portion of clothing (the left fly portion is on the upper side) with the use of the clip 201, when viewed from user, the characters on the liquid crystal display section 202 are directed from the left side to the right side, and the up-and-down direction of the characters is not reversed, and hence the characters are legible.
However, as shown in FIG. 15C, in a case where the remote control device 200 is attached to a female fly portion of clothing (the right fly portion is on the upper side) with the use of the clip 201, when viewed from user, the characters on the liquid crystal display section 202 are directed from the right side to the left side, and the up-and-down direction of the characters is reversed, and hence the characters are illegible.
Further, depending on the type of the remote control device 200, the direction of characters is reversed from that in FIG. 14, and in some cases, the direction of characters on the liquid crystal display section 202 is from the headphone side to the portable electronic equipment body side, as shown in FIG. 16.
Even with the liquid crystal display section 202 on which indications are executed in such a direction of characters, it is unable to solve the problem that in the case of attaching the remote control device 200 to a male fly portion of clothing (the left fly portion is on the upper side) by using the clip 201, when viewed from user, the characters on the liquid crystal display section 202 are directed from the right side to the left side, and the up-and-down direction of the characters is reversed, and hence the characters are illegible.
Besides the above-mentioned problem relating to the legibility of characters in the liquid crystal display section 202, there has been the problem that the method of attaching the remote control device 200 to clothing with the use of the conventional clip 201 has limited the application of the remote control device 200, resulting in less degrees of freedom of the application of the remote control device 200. Specifically, for example, as shown in FIG. 17, the remote control device 200 cannot be attached to a pocket of clothing by using the clip 201, with the remote control device 200 upside down. It is therefore impossible to use with the remote control device 200 upside down.
Additionally, in a case where the clothing user is wearing does not have a pocket, a fly portion etc., to which the clip 202 is attached, for example, in a case where user is wearing a round-neck tee shirt having no pocket, as shown in FIG. 18, there has been the problem that the weights of the remote control device 200 and a cord 204 are applied to a driver section 203a of a headphone 203, thus hurting the ears.
The present invention was made in view of the foregoing problems, and has for its object to provide a remote control device in which a clip for securing to clothing is removably disposed.